Valkyrie:The Unknown Unit
by JewishPotato
Summary: Created by Jack Morrison himself, Valkyrie is a special ops unit within Overwatch and only he knows about them. With all four men in the unit being ex-Special Forces, they have superior training to that of Blackwatch. These four men do things not even top agents in Overwatch would dare to do, they don't have to follow their rules...
1. Chapter 1

Overwatch is an organization run by the UN that brings heroes with special talents from all over the globe. They all strive to make the world a better place. If there are civilians in danger, you can count on Overwatch to rush to their aid.

Overwatch is also home to Blackwatch. Overwatch's covert ops unit. These members are highly trained, and practice good tactics. They will always be there to help civilians, even when they don't know they are there.

But there is one unit, that only one person knows about, and that person is Jack Morrison. He created the unit _Valkyrie_. Comprised of only 4 men. Recruited from different Special Forces around the world. These men to not rush to the aid of civilians. There jobs are to collect Intel. Capture and/or kill HVT's (High value targets) or rescue missing heroes from Overwatch or Blackwatch. These men have superior training to both Overwatch and Blackwatch and will stop at nothing to complete their objective.

These men don't have any special abilities, no supernatural talent. They are just very good at what they do.

 **Abandoned Overwatch Outpost, Location Unknown. 0900**

Brian had just awoken in this subpar bed. He looked over to his clock and saw he slept through his alarm. He took is phone off of its charger to see he had 10 missed calls from Jack Morrison.

"Oh fuck me!" Brian yelled.

To that, Brian jumped out of his bed and put on his combat pants and shirt, slipped on his boots and ran out of his room. He went to the intercom and shouted in it.

"Boys, I woke up late! Get your asses up!"

Brian released the button to the intercom and turned around to run, but found himself slamming face first into Dmitri.

"Were all up, stop yelling." Dmitri said with a straight face, but in a joking matter.

Dmitri was one of four men in Valkyrie; he served in Russian Spetsnaz for 7 years, more specifically a reconnaissance brigade,he was good at seeking out enemy fortifications in the field, and was good at identifying infantry tactics. He was the stereotypical big Russian guy. Compared to most in Overwatch at least.

"Alright, I have to call Morrison, are Miller and Jacob in the lounge?" Brian asked

"Yes" Dmitri answered

With that, Brian pulled out his phone and dialed Morrison's number. He paced around as he heard the dial tone. The dial tone stopped and was followed with silence; Brian stopped pacing and sat there wide eyed.

"I called you 10 times, Brian" Morrison said

"I apologize sir, I slept through my alarm. With happened again sir."

"Better not, I have a task for your men, gather them all up for briefing. I don't want to wait any longer than 10 minutes." Morrison said.

Before Brian could speak, Morrison hung up.

"Dick" Brian muttered under his breath.

Brian walked over to the common area they had said up. Which was just a couch, a table and an old tv. He walked down the stairs to the common area and sat down beside Jacob. He looked over to Jacob to see him smirking at him. Brian knew why.

"Shutup" Brian said to Jacob

"Ahhh I overslept, wake uuuppp" Jacob said waving his hands, mocking him.

Jacob used to serve in the S.A.S He was a very talented marksman and could hit a clean head shot from 400 yards away.

Bran rolled his eyes, as Jacob was laughing is ass off. Miller was just smiling and Dmitri was sitting there with a straight face.

"Alright enough bullshit, were all here and Morrison needs us."

"of course he does" Miller said

"SHHH!" Brian said.

He was dialing Morrison on his intercom. Again the dial tone stopped and was followed silence. All of a sudden Morrison popped up on the TV.

"Good to see _most_ of you are ready. We have a serious situation. Now it's no secret where our Swiss headquarters is located, but word is a Talon officer has info on the staff and their locations. This includes the maintenance crew. If he gets his hands on one of them they can spill info about its weak spots. And they won't hesitate to kill them either."

"And you need us to capture him?" Brian said

"Yes, he is located in an abandoned compound about 22 miles east of the headquarters. Its giant concrete structure in the middle of a forest, it's hard to miss. I need you to capture him, interrogate him…and kill him."

"You're talking to the right people. Same pilot coming to get us?" Brian asked

"That's correct; your pilot is on route from the HQ, get ready boys, good luck.

With that Morrison ended the call and the four all got up to get their gear. Brian walked back to his room and pulled out his duffle bag. He grabbed his rifle, which was a semi-futuristic mk14. Brian and his boys were all old school. They prefer mechanical ballistic weapons over electric pulse weapons. He also pulled out his tactical vest, which was a bullet proof and held up to 6 magazines. He put on his helmet with goggles already clipped on to it. He grabbed his skull baklava and threw on his backpack.

Brain was the first to finish gearing up, and was waiting outside near the worn-out landing pad. He looked at the ocean ahead of him. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a big puff. He blew out the smoke and turned around to see the other three behind walking toward him.

"You guys ready?" Brain asked

"Good to go" Miller replied for them all.

Miller used to serve in Delta Force, which was the home of some of the most talented soldiers. Miller was Talented with a rifle, can always rely on him to watch your back, and was the teams medical officer. But they all made fun of him for being in the U.S Army, all in good fun.

"So we have 3 ex-special forces and one ex-Us Army Retard that likes to rub his dick on things."

Miller smiled as he gave Brian the middle finger. "Go drink some maple syrup cunuck" miller replied

They all started laughing at the joke miller made about Brian serving for JTF2, Canadian Special Forces, one of the most elite in the world.

Once they all stopped laughing, Brian interrupted.  
"Why is it that we are kept secret even to Overwatch its self!"

Miller was quick to reply "Well, Overwatch saves people, so does Blackwatch. We are literally to collect Intel and kill people, and were damn good at it."

"I guess, I just find it funny that over watch has no idea about us, but I know SO much about all their members. Like Mcree, used to be a gang member now he's part of Blackwatch, Or Winston, a Gorilla from the fucking moon."

"One day man, they will know about us" Miller replied.

"At least were getting paid" Dmitri interrupted

Both Miller and Brain pointed at Dmitri making a 'He's right' face

With that the sounds of an engine could be heard as the dropship was approaching. They didn't get to use their big drop ship with comfy seats and a small basketball court. They always loaded on to a small dropship with little leg room, but it got the job done. The ship landed on the helipad and Brian loaded on, along with the other 3.

"How you doing ed?" Brian asked their regular pilot.

"Not bad, yourselves?" Ed said back

"Not bad" Brain replied.

They all took a seat and the dropship took off, and was en route to the LZ. Brian took this time to give a small briefing.

"We are going to be landing 2km from the objective, they will have guards if it's a high value official. Jacob will provide recon, and will deal with any threats we can't get to. Use the forest as cover when we approach, copy?"

"Sounds good sir" They replied.

 _~2 minutes boys! Get ready!_

Hearing that, they all screwed on their suppressors for their rifles, and slipped on their skull balaclavas. This was to hide their face and identity, as nobody knew they existed, it was also for intimidation.

Once they were all ready, the dropship landed in a small patch of grass in the middle of the forest. Brian was the first to disembark; tapping Ed on the shoulder was he jumped out. The other 3 jumped out behind Brian, making a column formation. The dropship took off again and the mission was officially a go.

They began to walk to the objective location, under high alert. Every small sound got their attention. Birds were chirping and squirrels were running through the woods. They walked quietly, stealthy, keeping their eyes open for IED's or landmines. They were now 500 meters from the objective and had visual contact. Brain gave them the hand signal to go from standing to crouching. So they did.

They were walking closer to the objective area. They saw it was a semi-large concrete structure, most likely military. They were now 100 meters away and were met by a grey wall with a staircase leading up to a door. 2 o'clock from them was a watch tower. Jacob confirmed the presence of someone in it.

"Aright, Jacob make your way to that watch tower, us 3 will go through he door at the top of the stair case. Provide us some Overwatch and covering fire should we need it." Brian whispered

"on it" Jacob replied.

Brian gestured Miller and Dmitri to move forward, with weapons at the ready. They slowly walked up the staircase and stacked up on the door. Brain reached out for the handle but before he could grab it the door flew open. A talon soldier walked out to see 3 men in skull balaclavas pointing their rifles at him. The soldier went for his rifle but Brian didn't give him any time to do so. He killed him with a suppressed shot to the head Miller caught the body to prevent any noise, and Dmitri wiped the blood off the wall in front of him.

Jacob threw the body off the staircase into a bush beside it. Brian kept his rifle pointed at the door, he was sure someone heard that gunshot. After a few moments Brian came to the conclusion that nobody was coming, and signaled his squad to follow him. Brian pushed the door open all the way and signaled Miller and Dmitri to follow him inside

"Stay quiet" Brain whispered.

They were walking down a corridor, with every foot step making a small echo. They had their weapons pointed infront of them, ready to deal with any threat that may walk in front of them.

 _~Be advised I'm in position, one hostile down._ Jacob said through the radio

The sound of talking could be heard from around the corner they were walking up to. It got louder and louder as they walked closer.

"Dmitri, standard procedure, grab the one on the left and I'll KILL the one on the right."

Dmitri nodded his head and got ready. The two talon troops turned the corner and Dmitri and Brain both grabbed them. Dmitri was covering the mouth of the solider he grabbed and Brian was garroting the soldier he grabbed. The other talon solder tried to break free in panic, seeing his comrade being choked to death by a man in a skull balaclava. The soldier who was being choked stopped moving and fell lifelessly to the ground. Brian wiped the blood off the wire he used and walked over to the other soldier

"Where is your commanding officer?" Brian said to the soldier just inches from his face

The talon soldier was hesitant to say anything at first. But Brian reassured him

"If you want to be choked out like your friend over here, you'll tell me where he is."

The soldier broke "He's upstairs, door at the end of the hall. The intel room. I told you what you wanted you can't kill me."

"No, I told you I wouldn't strangle you" Brain said as he pulled out a silenced m9, and shot him in the head.

"Let's go, move to the Intel room."

Brain was leading the way up the stairs, with Dmitri and Miller following. Brain reached the top of the stairs and waited for Dmitri and Miller to stack up by the door. Once they did he slowly pushed the door open. Brian took the right side and Dmitri took the left as they rushed out.

"Clear"

"Clear"

They started heading down the narrow corridor, checking every room as they did. Brain was surprised by lack of security for a high level officer. Right after Brian was done thinking to himself, the door to a bathroom swung open and a talon soldier walked out. Miller shot about 3 shots into the man, ending his life. Brian always knew Miller would have his back.

They arrived at the door at the end of the hall and they stacked up. Brain used a mirroring device to mirror under the door. He saw the officer, and two troops standing next to him looking at a screen of Watchpoint Gibraltar.

"Alright their distracted, when I open this door Miller and Dmitri, take care of his grunts, I'll interrogate the officer." Brian Whispered

Miller and Dmitri nodded. Brian slowly opened the door and walked inside, along with Dmitri and Miller. They both made swift shots to the grunts heads. Before the officer could turn around he was punched by Brian and thrown into a nearby chair. Brian tied his hands down and stood up.

"Who the hell are you!" the officer yelled at the man in the balaclava, until he saw a grey Overwatch patch on his arm. "Should of known over watch would come after me, so what's next, you take me prisoner?" the officer said again.

"Not quite, what's the password to your computer?" Brian said

"Like I'll tell you" The officer said laughing

Brain pulled out his m9 and shot him in the leg. The officer screamed in agony as Brian lowered his pistol.

"I'll ask one more time, what is the password to your computer?"

"Fuck you!" The officer yelled

Brain than punched the gunshot wound and shot him in the other leg, which made the officer scream even louder.

"OKAY! Its 2-1-2-5-6-9-8!"

Brain walked over to the computer and typed in the password, which worked. Right away he saw a picture of Gibraltar, along with the agents posted there and all of their information.

Brain walked back over to the officer. "Where did you get this info?"

"We have assets, hackers, and scouts that know where it is" the officer cried

"And where are the scouts?"

"YOU JUST KILED THEM!" the officer yelled.

"Alright were done here." Brain said

Brian raised his pistol at the officer

"Wait NO— his words were cut short by Brian putting a bullet through his head.

Brian than pulled out his cell phone and dialed Morrison's number. The dial tone kept beeping until someone answered.

"Hello?" a feminine voice said.

Brains heart dropped when he heard it wasn't Morrison, Miller and Dmitri both turned and stared at Brian. Brian's simple response was to hang up the phone

"Who the fuck was that!?" Brain said

Miller shrugged his shoulders in response.

 **Overwatch HQ**

Angela Ziegler, the field medic for Overwatch was sitting in Jack's office. He called her in to talk about some of the conditions of agents and if they would be ready for the field, but he had to go retrieve something.

Shortly after, Jack walked into his office "Sorry about that Angela, where were we?"

"Talking about the conditions of the agents in the infirmary"

"Ahh"

"Before you say anything someone called you, I tried to answer to tell them you were not here but they hung up"

Jack looked at his phone and saw he had a missed call from Brain."Anglea come back in 20 minutes, please" He said sternly

"Oh, alright" Angela said. She got up and walked out of the room.

 **Talon FOB**

Jacob had made his way to the intel room, and was looking through the computer, Dmitri and Miller were talking amongst themselves and Brian was waiting for Morrison to call him.

Brains phone started vibrating; Brain swiftly picked it up and answered it.

"Where the fuck were you?" Brain said

"I'm sorry, I wasn't in my office" Jack replied

"Who answered you phone?" Brain asked again

"Don't worry about it" Jack replied again.

"anyway, they have more than just the staff of the Swiss headquarters. They have Watchpoint Gibraltar's locations along with all of the info of every agent posted there" Brain said

"That's not good, alright send me the info and I will take a look at it. Is that all?"

"No, talon has scouts roaming around. scouting Overwtach and other military instillations, that's how they snapped the pictures of the Watchpoint."

"Is the officer still there?" Jack asked.

"He's here; he just has a 1 inch hole in his forehead." Brian replied.

"Alright, good work mission complete. I'll send the dropship to pick you up."

Morrison than hung up the phone. Brain put his phone back into his pocket.

"Alright guys let's get the fuck out of here." Brain said.

By the time they got to the LZ the dropship was already waiting for them. They all hopped on and the pilot took off, going back to the abandoned base they call home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Abandoned Overwatch outpost, Location unknown, 0600**

 _You know the day destroys the night, night divides the day! Tried to run! Tried to hide! Break on through to the other side._ **Click**

Brian turned off his alarm, which managed to wake him up this time. Brian let out a loud grunt, annoyed that he had to get out of bed, but he still has a job to do, a damn important one that that. Brian got up from this bed and opened the blinds do his window, it was still dark out and the sun hadn't started coming up. Brain rolled his eyes and stepped into the bathroom, he did his business, brushed his teeth, shaved and took a quick cold shower. Due to the fact they live in an abandoned Overwatch outpost, the hot water heater was removed, so they only got cold water. But they managed to get electricity none the less.

Mark had just finished up in the bathroom and threw on his combat fatigues, his combat pants and shirt, boots and a pair of gloves. He walked over to his desk where all of his equipment from the day before was, and started to clean it. Brain was VERY anal about his equipment being clean; he could not have a smudge on any of his gear. He took apart his rifle, cleaned the interior components, oiled it, and put it back together. He wiped down his helmet, cleaned dirt off of the outside and wiping the inside to get rid of sweat.

Once he was done cleaning his gear, he threw it all into his duffle bag and left his quarters with it. He walked down the corridor and walked down the stairs to the main lounge, where everybody was eating or watching TV. Brian sat down on the couch next to Dmitri.

"Glad to see you didn't oversleep _again"_ Dmitri said, with a smirk on his face.

"Oh ha-ha, Fuck you" Brian replied. This got a chuckle out of Dmitri.

Brian turned his attention to what was on the TV, which was the news for Kings Row. It was going on about people fighting for Omnic rights. Brian turned his head over to Dmitri, shaking his head at what he just heard. Dmitri acknowledged this.

"I know, I think it's ridiculous too" Dmitri said

"We all do" Miller interrupted

Everybody in Valkyrie despised the fact that precious money and resources were going into making robots citizens, especially Dmitri, due to his home country being a hotspot for the Omnic crisis that unfolded years ago.

"Alright, while you guys sit here haven a cock fest I'm gonna go train for a bit, call me if you need me" Brain said, getting up from the couch.

In response, Miller just gave Brian the middle finger, which made Brian chuckle as he walked out the door.

Brian was walking through the abandoned base, the sun was just starting to come up, and it was freezing. Brian took a beanie out of his duffle bag and out it on, warming him up a little bit. He was walking toward a makeshift shooting range that the squad had built; it was just some wooden planks with paper targets on them, they didn't get fancy moving robots, but it got the job done.

Once Brian arrived at the range, he placed the duffel bag on the floor and took out his rifle, placing it on top of the bag. He took out a pair of orange glasses, deigned to protect his eyes from the muzzle flash, and ear protection. He picked up his rifle and kicked the duffel bag away. He took aim at the targets and fired, not missing a single shot.

* * *

Brian was practicing his shooting for about an hour, but was interrupted by his phone vibrating. He put down his rifle and took his phone out of his pocket to see who was calling. The caller was Jack.

Brian answered his phone.

"Yes, Jack?"

"Good to see you're up and ready, gather up your men I have an assignment for you."

"What kind of assignment?" Brian asked.

"Gather up your boys first, then we'll talk" Jack said, before ending the call.

Brian put his phone in his pocket and packed up all of his gear. He walked back to the lounge where everybody was still sitting, except for Jacob, who was at the table reading over files.

"Have you guys just been sitting on your asses for the past hour?" Brian asked

"No, I went to the bathroom a few times" Miller replied

Brian rolled his eyes before being interrupted by Jacob

"Brian you need to see this!" Jacob yelled

"Can it wait? Morrison needs to talk to us" Brian replied.

"You REALLY need to see this" Jacob reassured

Brain scowled before walking over to Jacob

"What is it you need me to see?" Brian asked

"Look at this" Jacob said, showing Brian files he collected from the talon compound the day before.

Brian grabbed the files, shocked at what he saw. He saw multiple entrances mapped out into the Swiss headquarters, the addresses of staff, and their families. He also saw staff stationed at Watchpoint Gibraltar. They had info on multiple agents like Angela Ziegler, Jessie Mcree, and Lena Oxton. What was more shocking is that they knew their real name, Height and age.

"Good find, Jacob. I'll be sure to tell Jack about this. But right now he needs us." He said, Signaling Jacob to follow him.

Everybody was now sitting on the couch in front of the TV. Brian rang up Morrison and sure enough he popped up on the TV

"Morning Gentlemen" Jack greeted

"Morning sir" The squad replied.

"I have to make this quick because there are people coming to see me, and they can't walk in on this. Have you guys heard of Los Muertos?" Jack asked

"The gang in Dorado, yeah we've heard of them, what happened?" Brian replied.

"Nothing yet, but Overwatch has offered countless times to help them eradicate of the gang, but the government is persistent on keeping us out of Mexico, and since they are part of the UN that's where you come in."

"Observe and report?" Brain asked, knowing where this was going

"Precisely Brian, You will be dropped 5km east from Dorado. Once you get there try to find any info that will explain the government trying to keep us from even making contact with the gang. Simple observe and report, you can use deadly force should any member try to get in your way." Jack explained

"Sounds good sir, ETA of pickup?" Brain asked.

"1 hour form now, gear up" Jack said, as we was about to hang up

"WAIT SIR!" Brain yelled, which got the attention of Jack

"Jacob here dug into the files from the talon stronghold, they have information on agents within your facility, and they could be in danger, relaying the info to you now." Brian said

"Excellent work! But if you'd excuse me I really need to go." Jack said

"Of course, don't let me keep you" Brian said.

Jack hung up the call and the four went to their quarters to gear up for their mission.

* * *

 **4 Hours Later**

 _~5 minutes boys!_

The four were on the small and crowded dropship, waiting to be dropped off at the LZ. They had their suppressors on their rifles and their balaclavas on their heads. The dropship was shaking as it started descending

"Remember boys, this is an observe and report. Don't do anything stupid. Dmitri and I will take vantage point 1, Miller and Jacob 2. Report anything unusual to me. And for the love of god, don't alert the civilians."

With that the drop ship landed, and Ed immediately took off again, not wanting to be seen by locals, the mission was a go.

The four were walking 5km to dorado it was a long walk and it was night time, and they all had their night vision goggles down, but it was still very hot.

"Fuck its hot as balls out here" Brian said

"You think this is bad? Try running in full gas uniforms in a desert where its 105 degrees!" Miller replied.

"That's not fair, I'm Canadian I love the cold!" Brian joked, which got a chuckle out of the squad.

About 20 minutes passed and they were on to telling stories of their time in the military.

"During basic training at Fort Leavenworth, our sergeant asked if anyone had "artistic" abilities. Having been an architectural draftsman in civilian life, I raised my hand. Then the sergeant announced that everyone would get a three-day pass … except me. I would stay behind and neatly print each soldier's name onto his Army-issued underwear." Miller said

Miller's story made the squad laugh aloud, walking 5km in scorching hot heat was a difficult task, they welcomed anything to keep their mind off of it.

* * *

They were now approaching the city of Dorado; they were on a hilltop overlooking the city. It was kind of quiet. There were a few civilians walking around talking amongst themselves. Brain turned back to Jacob and Miller

"You guys know where you're going?" Brian asked

"Yep, rooftop to the south-east, you see it? It has a big air conditioner unit on top? Jacob said

"Yeah I see it; we'll be on the building across the way, about 200 meters from yours. Watch each other's backs, and don't get spotted by civilians"

"You got it" Miller replied

With that, the two groups split off and started making their way to their vantage points. Brian and Dmitri made their way down the large hill; in front of them was a street with residential houses. They made their way across the street and into the alleyway. They were using the darkness and shadows to their advantage. It was always stressful to sneak around in populated areas with guns and masks.

None the less, Dmitri and Brian made their way to their destination, which was the top of a building, overlooking a huge surface area. Brian got on the radio to contact Jacob

"Jacob, were in position, what's your status?"

"Were in position"

Brian took out his binoculars and looked toward Jacob's building. He was greeted by Jacob waving back.

"They're in position." Brian said to Dmitri.

"Good, I'll sleep now" Dmitri said while leaning against the brick wall

"Like fuck you will! Get your ass up!" Brian said

"Wake me up in two hours, then we'll switch" Dmitri mumbled

Brian rolled his eyes and looked down upon the city.

* * *

A few hours passed by and no activity had been seen by either group. Dmitri was now awake and helping out Brian. Brian was about to give up before he saw a truck pass by the building below them. It had 4 armed men on it.

"ahh look what we've got here" Brian said.

The 4 men and the driver all got out of the truck and began unloading what looked like piñatas

"Why do they have piñatas?" Dmitri asked.

"Probably filled with cocaine, they are a cartel after all" Brian replied.

"Jacob you seeing this?" Brian said through the radio

"Affirmative" Jacob replied.

Brian switched from his binoculars to his rifle; it gave him a better view of the whole ordeal. Another car pulled up through a small gate in front of the truck. Two armed men got out of the car, the men were wearing military uniforms.

"Oh shit" Brian muttered to himself

The two men than opened the back doors to the car, and proceeded to pull out two men, both with burlap sacks on their heads. Brian than noticed the two hostages had police uniforms on.

"Holy shit, this is military corruption! I think we found the reason they won't let over watch in"

Before Dmitri could reply Jacob panicked through the radio

"Brian be advised you have an armed assailant climbing the ladder to the roof of your building!"

Hearing that Dmitri and Brian moved to the top of the ladder and waited for the man to climb up. They could hear the sounds of each step up on the ladder. The man's head and torso popped over the top, but was immediately greeted by two men, in skull balaclavas who grab him and pull him over.

Brain was covering his mouth as he kicked and resisted. He saw a grey Overwatch logo on Brains vest and arm, he went wide eyed and resisted some more.

"It's just a lowlife cartel thug" Dmitri said.

Hearing that, Brian could not risk him escaping, so Brian pulled out his 6-inch knife from his vest. The man saw this and tried to fight back, while being held down by the two. But it was no use; one untrained idiot couldn't take on two Special Forces operatives.

Brian made a quick stab into the man's throat, and released his grip on his mouth. It didn't take long for him to die. Brain went back to the other side of the building and saw that a third car had showed up. The two corrupt soldiers were now standing beside a man in a suit. Brian immediately recognized him as a high value target.

Brian quickly got out his phone and dialed Jack's number, but kept getting no answer.

* * *

 **Overwatch HQ, 2100**

Jack was in a meeting with all of theagnets, discussing what Valkryie had brought him the day before. Saying he had ' _Done some research'_ but in reality, he had the talon officer killed and the files sent to him via email. Valkryie still had yet to send Jack the files about the agent's identities being compromised.

"So what do you suppose we do?" Angela asked

"Well, as I said I have the situation under control, I have a gut feeling they won't follow through with the plans they have" Jack replied

Jacks phone buzzed, but he declined the call.

"So with this Intel, you suggest we do nothing?" Winston said

"Look, our headquarters is a massive MILITARIZED structure. Not to mention it's in a city, if something happens to the head quarters police and emergency services will swarm it in minutes."

Jack's phone buzzed again, again he declined.

"Look I have it under control, believe me there is no threat" Jack said again

"If you say so, Jack" Angela said. Everyone was completely oblivious that the officer in charge of the Intel was killed, along with his scouts.

Jack's phone buzzed again, this time he walked out of the room to answer it.

* * *

 **Dorado, 2100**

"pick up the fucking phone " Brian muttered

The dial tone went silent

"WHAT!" Jack said annoyed through the phone

"Need I remind you we are on mission, and you should always be ready to answer your fucking phone?" Brain said aggravated

"Why did you call me" Jack asked

"Well we found the reason the government is so reluctant to let you in" Brain said

"And why is that?"

"Los Muertos bribed soldiers to take care of any police trying to interfere with them, and probably paid the government to look the other way."

"How could the government do such a thing?" Jack asked

"These cartels have a lot of money, they can bribe whoever they want, but that's not all. I have an HVT here, and two hostages. Requesting permission to neutralize HVT"

"Permission granted good work and keep me posted.

"I'll send you the pictures when were done here, out" Brian said before hanging up the call

* * *

 **Overwatch HQ, 2109**

"Your all dismissed!" Jack said

With that, all the agents got up and left the conference room. All going back to their private quarters for the night

Lena Oxton (aka tracer) and Ana Amari happened to be walking the same way

"How does Commander Morrison get all this Intel? From what I know the lad's never sent anyone out for a while" Lena said to Ana

"I don't know Lena, I would never question the word of Jack, and I trust him with my life. But there's something he isn't telling us.

"Get some rest dear, you'll need it for training tomorrow, and this conversation stays between us" Ana said again

"Alrighty, see ya Captain Amari!" Lena said, before blinking off to her quarters

* * *

 **Darado 2118**

The two soldiers, the HVT and the cartel goons made their way into a big residential house, beside where all the cars were parked.

Jacob and miller Managed to sneak their way over to the rooftop Dmitri and Brian were on.

"Alright listen, the HVT is somewhere in that house, Morrison gave the all clear to kill him. Jacob you stay here, with your marksman skills you can provide us some cover. Us three will head inside."

"Got it" Jacob replied, adjusting the scope on his DMR.

The three made their way down the ladder, and took cover by the corner of the building, seeing someone at the front door.

"I have eyes on a tango with a sub machine gun, Jacob can you take care of him?" Brian said through the radio.

About 5 seconds after, the sound of silenced sniper could be heard from the squad, followed by a loud thud of the man falling over.

"Tango down" Jacob said

The three moved up to the front door and stacked up. Brian than slowly placed his hand on the door handle and turned it, opening the door. The three quietly made their way inside and quietly shut the door. They also were listening very carefully, a gunshot in here should make a loud echo, they will have to kill hostiles with melee combat.

Sure enough a cartel goon was walking around the house whistling, he was completely oblivious to the fact that 3 trained killers were among him. Brian gave a hand signal to Miller and Dmitri, telling them to hold position. Brian made his way to the source of the whistling to see a cartel goon looking at pictures on the wall, giving most of his attention to a young girl.

Brian very silently started walking over to the goon, with his garrote wire in hand. The cartel goon put the picture down and was about to turn around. Brian picked up the pace and reached him before he could. Brian wrapped the wire around his throat and applied pressure to choke him. The goon looked up and tried to claw that the man's skull balaclava but to no avail. He breathed his last breath and stop struggling.

Brian regrouped with the other two and signaled them to follow him upstairs, they silently made their way up the stairs.

"HEY WHAT THE!" a goon yelled

Without hesitation miller shot the man dead, unfortunately the gunshot could be heard throughout the house. Panic could be heard from the room at the end of the hall on the top floor. Brain and his squad began sprinting up the stairs. Another cartel goon was running toward them but was shot before he could even raise his gun.

They began sprinting to the room at the end of the hall, eyes on the HVT. The HVT saw them and attempted to close the door and lock it. But he was no match for Brian's brute strength as he body checked the door. The HVT fell to the ground and Miller shot one of the Mexican soldiers protecting him. They all pointed their gun at the second, who was holding a gun to one of the police officers heads, his was now unmasked.

Fear could be seen the police officers eyes, he just wanted to get home to his family. The soldier was screaming at the Valkryie team in Spanish. In a split second, the window behind the soldier shattered and the soldier fell to the ground dead.

"Hostile down" Jacob said thought the radio

Brain turned around to see the HVT on the floor; He picked him up and slammed him into the wall, before having him take a seat in a chair, and tied him down.

Brain walked over to the two police officers, took the burlap sack off one of them, and cut the ropes off of both of them. The two police officers stood there in shock. Seeing masked men armed to the teeth. Brian pointed at the door, signaling them to leave. So they did.

Brian than turned his attention to the HVT, he pulled out his phone and began audio recording.

"Who are you, please don't hurt me! I can give you money, cars, WOMAN whatever you need!"

"Right now I want you to shut the fuck up" Brian snapped.

"Now I know you are part of the higher ups in the cartel, tell me. Did you bribe the government to turn their heads?" Brain asked

The HVT noticed the grey Overwatch patch on Brian's vest.

"What! Fuck you I legally don't need to tell you anything, you're not supposed to be here—oh shit"

"Your dumbass just answered my question" Brain laughed

"Don't worry, if you arrest me my lawyers will do the rest!" the HVT yelled

Brian than grabbed a piece of shattered glass from the window Jacob had shot out and put it into the HVT's mouth. He proceeded to punch the HVT over and over. Eventually he stopped, giving the HVT time to spit out blood and glass,

"Now tell me, how many military assets in Dorado have you bribed?" Brian asked

"a-all of them" He replied.

"See was that so hard? Now were done!" Brian said

"Really that's it! Will you let me go!?"

"Oh, sorry your journey ends here"

Wait WHA— **BOOM**

Brian quickly ended the HVT's life with a 7.62mm round to the head. Brian grabbed his phone and stopped recording.

"Let's go, leave no survivors." Brian said in a stern voice. While sending the recording to jack.

* * *

 **Overwatch HQ 2300**

Jack was reading the Intel Valkryie had sent him. While listening to the recording they sent off of his computer

 _~Sorry your journey ends here_

 _~Wait WHA_ _ **-BOOM**_

Morison nodded and pulled out a file. Containing all of Valkyrie's special ops. He stamped at the bottom of the paper _**Mission Complete**_

He shut off the recording and put the files in his desk, and headed back to his quarters. Leaving his computer on…

* * *

I'd like to get your opinions on this! Should I do the big reveal soon? Or should I wait a little longer?

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Overwatch HQ** **, 0800**

Jack had just walked out of is private quarters, still waking up. Jack had the same routine every day, get up, eat breakfast and work. Today was no different; he was walking to the mess hall for his morning coffee, rubbing his eyes trying to get them to stay open. He arrived at the mess hall, as usual; it was packed with staff and agents getting breakfast. Jack walked up to the coffee machine and grabbed a foam cup, pouting hot coffee into it.

He walked over to a table that was empty; it was in the corner of the mess hall. He took a seat and took a sip of his hot coffee.

"Sir?" Winston said

Jacks thoughts were now interrupted, he looked up to see Winston standing over him with a file.

"How you doing Winston?" Jack said

"Umm pretty good I guess, I just wanted to give this to you, it's from the Intel group, and they came back with some info on Talon and requested I give it to you." Winston said

Jack took the file out of Winston's hand and set in on the table.

"Thank you, Winston" Jack said. Before going back to his coffee

Winston began to walk away; Jack put his hand in this pocket, looking for his phone but found it wasn't there.

"Winston!" Jack yelled

Winston stopped and turned around

"Yes sir?" Winston asked

"Could you do me a favor and get Lena?" Jack asked

"On it" Winston said before walking off.

Jack went back to his coffee, looking at the files Winston had given him. They were the locations of possible Talon outposts, and high ranking officials. As Jack was looking over the files Lena blinked next to him

"Watcha need cap?" She cheers

"Jesus! You could just walk over to me not appear out of nowhere!" Jack said, after Lena scared the shit out of him.

"What's the point in having this if you're gonna make me walk?" She said, pointing at her chrono accelerator

Jack sighed "Never mind, could you do me a favor and get my hone from my office? It should be right on the desk" Jack said, handing Lena his keycard.

"You got it!" Lena said

Lena blinked away and left Jack, who kept reading over the files.

It didn't take long for Lena to get to Jack's office. She swiped the keycard in front of the censor which opened the door. Lena walked in and walked over to Jack's desk. She was humming to herself while looking for Jack's phone, which was sitting in front of jacks computer monitor. She looked at the monitor than looked down at the phone and grabbed it, but what she saw on the monitor made her give it a second glance.

She saw what seemed to be a video of a helmet cam of some sort, it was paused, she saw a man in a chair, wearing a flashy suit, but blood was coming from his mouth. Lena didn't think much of it, but it still made her a little suspicious, but she didn't have time to press play. She blinked out of the room and made her way back to jack. What she saw was the now dead HVT from the night before.

She walked over to jack who was in the same spot in the mess hall and handed him his phone and keycard.

"Thank you, Lena" Jack said

"Anytime sir!" Lena said, before blinking off to another table, where the other agents were sitting.

With that, Jack finished his coffee and walked out of the mess hall, with his phone to his ear. Ana noticed him walking out with her eyes squinted, she knew something was off.

* * *

 **Abandoned Overwatch Outpost, 0823**

The Four men were in the lounge of the abandoned outpost. Miller was passed out on the couch, Jacob was sitting at the table on his laptop, Dmitri was sitting on the couch next to Miller reading Russian cartoons, and Brian was loading bullets into his magazines. Everybody was quiet.

Miller was the first to break the silence.

"You know this got me wondering? Why did Jack hire us? Why not just improve the training of Blackwatch?"Miller asked everyone

Brian laughed "I actually know the answer to this one, Jack told me"

"Then speak" Miller said

"Well for one, Blackwatch was made to do OPS out of the public eye, were made to do OPS out of the UN's eye" Brian said

"That's it?" Miller asked

"nope, Both Overwatch and Blackwatch have to follow rules, we don't, we can do whatever it takes. That's why were the best, plus were the source of most of Overwatch's Intel" Brain answered

"That and it would take a LONG time for Blackwatch's training to be even close to ours." Dmitri jumped in.

Brian and Miller pointed at Dmitri, signifying he was right.

Dmitri saw Miller and Brian pointing at him, which caused him to throw his comic book onto his lap

"Why do you guys always point at me!?" Dmitri said

Miller and Brain looked at Dmitri before looking at each other.

"Were just saying you're right, big guy." Miller jumped in.

"Then why don't you just say 'He's right', why do you always to this" Dmitri said, mimicking their point while making a stupid face.

Brian and Miller began to burst out laughing, with Dmitri confused and slightly irritated.

"Stop laughing! Вы тупицы!" Dmitri yelled

That caused Brian and Miller to laugh even more, Jacob joined in on the laughter and in a matter of seconds they were all crying of laughter. Dmitri gave up and went back to his comic.

Brian's laughter was interrupted by his phone vibrating in his pocket; he got up wiping his eyes and recovering from his fit of laughter.

"I'll be right back guys." Brian said, getting up from his seat. He walked passed Vladimir and playfully rubbed his head. In response, Dmitri slapped Brian's back, which caused and echo throughout the small lounge. Miller snorted trying to hold in his laughter. "Oh shit" Miller said.

Brian walked out of lounge and was now outside, the sun was up but it was still cold enough to see his own breath. Brian inhaled deeply and answered his phone.

"Yeah, Jack?" Brian said

"Good morning, Brian. Don't worry I'm not sending you anywhere as of right now. I just have a favor to ask you."

"Ask away" Brian replied.

"So Winston brought me some files this morning, Intel on more possible Talon compounds, our scouts also identified some high ranking officials, I'm going to send you the Intel, can you get Jacob to dig through it? Find some leads on who ordered the Talon scouts to Watchpoint Gibraltar?"

"Not a problem, but it may take a while, so be patient. And please commend your scouts for their work, the deserve it." Brian said.

"I'll be sure to, thanks" Jack said, before me promptly hung up.

Brian put his phone back into his packet. But he put his hands on his hips, and stood there, looking upon the abandoned Watchpoint. He felt a gust of cold air blow by him, which made him close his eyes. He liked the silence, it was peaceful. It gave him a small break from the fucked up world he lived in.

Brian snapped back into realty, opening his eyes. He turned around and walked back into the lounge, feeling warm air flow throughout his body.

"Jacob!" Brian yelled, getting his attention. Brian walked over to Jacob with his phone in his hand, and gave it to him.

"Jack is going to send me some files, you know the usual Talon Intel. Try to find any leads on who may have the compromised identities. Report to me if you find anything suspicious"

Jacob took the phone and plugged it into his laptop "I'm on it, it may take some time so get comfortable" Jacob said.

Brian signed "Alright, I'm going to go take a quick nap, I'll be back in a few hours at most. "

Jacob simply nodded his head and looked back at his computer screen. Brian then walked out of the lounge and up stairs; we walked down the large, empty corridor until he got to 'his' quarters. He walked in; he laid down on his hard mattress and just starred at the ceiling. Eventually Brian started to doze off. Struggling to keep his eyes open, he fell asleep.

 **3 Hours later**

* * *

Brian awoke struggling to keep his eyes open. He stood up and grunted in frustration as he made his way over to the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror and sink. He turned the sink on and got some ice cold water in his hands. Brian splashed himself with the cold water, immediately waking him up.

Brian began to stare at himself in the mirror, leaning closer to hit, shooting daggers into his own eyes. He starred at his scar, which ran diagonally down his left eye.

Brian snapped out of his trance and walked down to the main lounge. To Brian's surprise, it was only Jacob there, we has lying on the couch with his hat over his face, trying to get some shut eye. Brian walked overto Jacob, who had no idea he was there. Brian picked up his hat and lightly hit his face with it.

Jacob instantly woke up and snapped his head up. "Fuckin 'ell"

"Wakey Wakey, what did you find for me?" Brian said

"Oh right" Jacob said, getting up from the couch.

Jacob walked over to his laptop and opened it, revealing the Intel Jack had sent Brian on his phone.

"So I did my own research on these Talon HVT's but none of them caught my eye, except this one, Dan Smith. He's located in a small Talon outpost in Brazil, he's wanted for the attempted kidnapping of Overwatch officials" Jacob explained

"And what is the importance of this prick?" Brian asked

"I was just going to get to that. This other HVT caught my eye; he's a commanding officer. James Keller, he's pretty high up in the ranks. Anyway look under 'known colleagues.'" Jacob explained

Brian picked up the file for James; he looked under his known colleges and there he saw, Dan Smith.

"So we know Dan smith's location is in Brazil, 7km south of Paraty to be exact. And due to the reason he's wanted. I assume he's helping gather Intel on our agents back at the HQ and Gibraltar."

Brian was about congratulate Jacob on his good work, but was promptly cut off by him.

"I'm not done, we don't know where James Keller is, but here is how typical scouting operations within Talon work. The scouts go out and gather Intel, after they gather all that they need; they bring it to their officers, Dan Smith in this case. Then the officers relay it to their commanding officers. So if we get Dan Smith, we get the location of James Keller." Jacob said

"Outstanding work Jacob! I'm gonna go call Morrison and tell him about your find. Get Dmitri and Miller in here, wherever the hell they are."

Brian took out his phone and walked outside, dialing Jacks phone. The dial tone seemed to go on forever, when finally, Jack answered.

"What is it? I don't have a lot of time right now."

"well make time, we may have found our guy" Brian replied

Brian went on to tell Jack everything Jacob had told him. The two HVT's there connections with the leaked info, possible plans of action, etc. But they both knew they had to act immediately otherwise they would lose their chance.

"Alright, gather up your guys, I want to brief you in 1 hour." Jack said before he hung up

 **1 Hour later**

* * *

"So, you're telling me we only have once chance to get to James Keller? And what happens if we hold this off? Or we don't get there in time?" Jack asked

"He gets all the Intel he needs and sends it to the leaders of Talon, leaving YOUR agents and the ones posted at the Swiss HQ in danger." Brian replied.

"When do you need to leave?" Jack asked

"It would be preferable if you sent Ed RIGHT NOW" Brian said sternly

Jack sat in silence for a moment sucking his teeth. He threw his hands in the air and dropped them back onto his lap

"Fine, I'll send him; just promise me this is the right guy." Jack ordered

"Can't promise that, but getting to him will definitely improve our chances of finding the right guy" Jacob answered for Brian

"Why are you so hesitant to send us out? If you don't want to send us then send Blackwatch." Brian said

"That's the problem, how am I going to explain this Intel YOU guys found? Look, it's getting harder and harder to keep you guys a secret; it's only a matter of time before you're discovered." Jack said

"Alright, were discovered. Big whoop, you can still send us on covert ops." Brian said

Jack sighed "We'll worry about it when the time comes, just gear up and get ready. Ed should be arriving soon. With that he hung up

After the brief call, the four men all went to their quarters to gear up. This was an important OP. Failing this could mean getting agents at Gibraltar kidnapped or killed. They couldn't fuck up.

 **Overwatch Dropship, Brazil, 5km from LZ**

* * *

"Alright guys, this is the real deal. We DO NOT leave this shithole sabotaging their Intel, and killing These HVT's. Can't risk them running to their superiors. Try not to get caught, if they are alerted of our presence and leave, mission is a bust and agents are in danger, Get ready!" Brian briefed.

The squad simply nodded and put of their identical skull balaclavas. They put their helmets on over top and turned on their helmet cams.

 _~1 minute!_

They all grabbed their rifles, making sure they were locked and loaded, the cabin was shaking as the dropship began its decent onto foreign territory.

"And if you get caught, hide those Overwatch patches, were not supposed to be operating here." Brian said.

"What happens if were caught with them? Dmitri asked

"Then Overwatch is in a whirlpool of shit" Brain replied.

They felt the dropship land on the ground, the ramp opened up and Miller, Jacob and Dmitri ran off, securing the small perimeter of the dropship. Brian walked over to Ed, who was flying the dropship as usual, placed his hand on his shoulder and brought his face close to his.

"Ed get the fuck out of here now, can't risk you getting seen."

"Stay safe!" Ed said, as Brian ran off the ramp.

The small dropship took off and got out of the AO as fast as possible. Leaving the squad of elites alone in the dense forest they had been dropped off in, leaving them to deal the heat and humidity.

"Alright Brian, where are we going?" Miller asked

Brian looked at his GPS, which displayed their objective and current location

"5 clicks northeast better get there fast" Brian said, before walking in the direction of the outpost.

As they were walking they kept on their toes, they were in a foreign and hostile environment. It wasn't just Talon they had to worry about. They had to worry about animals, gangs and local militias. The military wasn't a threat to them; at least they didn't think so.

The four were walking through the dense forest; all they heard were hundreds of birds chirping, and the occasional snake hiss.

"What do you think would happen if we got discovered, would we be out of jobs?" Miller asked trying to spark conversation.

"Nah, Overwatch needs us, we collect half of their Intel, plus its Jack's call, and he's the commander." Brian said

"What about Petras?" Jacob added.

"He is a reasonable guy, I think. We would just have Jack show him all the work we've accomplished for Overwatch; surely he would want to keep us around" Brian replied

"We've also provided cover for some of their agents in battle, without them even knowing" Dmitri said

Miller and Brian pointed at Dmitri, knowing it would annoy him.

"Point you're fucking fingers at me one more time and I will rip them off your hand" Dmitri said sternly

Miller and Brian simply smiled, it was important to keep morale up and joke around a little on mission. Brian didn't want anxiety taking over.

* * *

About 30 minutes of more walking, with no conversation, the squad came across a dirt road. They didn't think anything of it until they heard cars traveling toward them. Brian gave the hand signal to take cover, the squad hid behind trees, with Jacob going prone in his current position. They listened as they sound of the engine grew closer and closer. Brian peeked his head out, but immediately took cover again upon seeing multiple pickup trucks; all of which had .50 cal machine guns on them, Manned by men men in bandanas.

"Local militia" Jacob said through his radio.

"Shouldn't complicate us too much" Brian replied.

The pickup trucks passed by the squad. Kicking up dirt as they drove off; Brian decided to use the dirt to their advantage, wanting the lowest possible chance of getting detected; he signaled the squad to sprint across the dirt road, so they did.

They swiftly sprinted across the road to be met with more forest. Brian looked at his GPS to find they were nearing the objective area, and should be on high alert.

"1 click away, keep your eyes peeled boys. " Brian said to his squad

* * *

The squad continued walking through the forest, only a few hundred meters from their objective, they had their weapons on facing forward, barrels toward ground slightly, ready to shoot at any threat that came across them.

Brian and the squad now had visual contact on their objective, which was a small outpost made up of about 15 buildings and two wooden watchtowers, Brian pulled out his binoculars to see what they were dealing with. He saw the average Talon grunts, held their weapon poorly, and had cheap gear. He also noticed a bar gate lift up, which caught his eye. He starred at the gate for about 5 seconds before one of the the pickup trucks he saw from before drove into the outpost.

"Huh, Looks like Talon befriended your local friendly militia" Brian said to himself.

"See anything yet?" Jacob asked

"No, just a bunch of untrained idiots with cheap gear" Brian replied, scanning over the rest of the outpost.

Brian decided that now was his time to move in, he had no visual confirmation on Dan smith. But he had a gut feeling that he was here.

"Alright were moving in, Jacob, provide us with some cover. And watch out for the .50's, they'll tear you apart" Brian said..

Brian slowly made his way out of the forest and down a small hill. With Dmitry and Miller close behind, Brian took cover behind a small square shaped building, with Dmitri and miller stacked up behind him.

"Brian, be advised you have a tango to your 11 o'clock, militia, backed turned to you." Jacob said through the radio

Brian took the opportunity and quietly made his way out of cover; he looked to his 11 o'clock and saw a militia goon taking a piss against a building. Brian slowly pulled out his knife, and crept his way up to behind him. In a swift motion Brian covered his mouth and inserted the knife directly into his throat. With the man gargling blood until he stopped moving. Brian slowly dropped the body and went to go peak the corner of his current cover.

"Brian be advised, another militia grunt heard the commotion, he's approaching you positing now."

Brian took a deep breath and listened closely, he concentrated all of his attention on the footsteps he was hearing. They grew closer and closer until they were right beside him.

"Take it" Brian said through his earpiece.

The second Brian said that, a bullet passed through the grunts head. Brian was quick to run out and grab the body before it hit the ground, avoiding the loud thud it would make. Miller and Dmitri made their way over to Brian.

"I saw a Talon soldier, over by that stack of tires" Miller said

"Brian moved to the other side of the building we was leaning against, and peered his head out.

"I have two tangos with submachine guns" He said to his squad.

"Alright boy's here's the plan, Miller and Dmitri, make your way over to the two grunts. Just kill them, they aren't important. I'll interrogate the loner over by the stack of tires."

"Got it" they both said, walking off to kill the two grunts.

Brian walked behind another building to get a better view on the loner. He could easily get to him; the only thing standing in the way was the .50, which was still manned by a Militia goon.

"Jacob, I need you to take care of this machinegun, should be at you 1 o'clock" Brian said through the earpiece.

"I've got eyes on" Jacob replied.

Quickly and quietly, Jacob fired a shot at the machine gunner, hitting him in the chest and made him fall out of the truck. The lone Talon soldier was now rushing to the aid of the militia goon. Distracted, Brian made his way up behind the Soldier and wrapped his arm around his neck, with his pistol against his head.

"Don't you fucking scream or I will blow your brains all over this truck" Brain said in low intimidating voice.

"W-what do you want!" The soldier said with a shaky voice

"Where is your officer? Where's Dan smith?" Brian said.

"H-h-he's here! Small two story building at the east side of the outpost, he should be on the top floor." The grunt said.

"Thanks" Brian said

He threw the soldier onto the ground, the soldier tried to get up and run away but Brian didn't give him a chance, he shot him several times in the back, causing him to drop dead.

"Did you get that Jacob?" Brain asked

"Yep, eyes on the building. There should only be one grunt in your way"

"Kill him "Brian ordered

After about 5 seconds of silence Jacob got back on the radio "He's down, you should be all clear"

Brian walked though the rest of the outpost with ease, glancing at the Talon soldier Jacob had just shot. He made his way over to Miller and Dmitri, who had taken care of their targets. As Brian walked passed them he gave them a hand single to follow him. So they did.

"Jacob, regroup" He said through his earpiece.

Brian made his way to the small two story building the Talon soldier had described. He quietly opened the door to find nobody on the first floor, just a bunch of junk. Brian walked inside and heard footsteps and shuffling from the upper floor. He walked upstairs to find Dan Smith with his back to him, looking at a screen on the wall; it was a picture of Gibraltar, a few agents in the shot had red circles around them.

Brian took a step toward the officer. Dan heard this and began to turn around

"Josh, you back with my coff-"His speech was interrupted by a punch to the chin.

Brian then grabbed the officer and slammed his head into the desk, before throwing him into a chair

"Zip him up" Brian ordered. The squad moved in and quickly secured him to the chair.

"W-who the fuck are you!" the Talon officer screamed

He looked at the 4 men with skull balaclavas starring back at him. Before he saw the grey Overwatch patches.

"So they sent you –you PRASITES! To come and capture me!"

Brain looked around the room for any tool that could hurt him. His eyes glanced at a portable electric saw. He walked over to it and picked it up.

"Were not here for you so we'll make this quick, You are going to tell me the whereabouts of your CO James Keller. You will give me an answer I deem satisfactory and if you do not, I will cut open you're fucking throat with his appliance you hear me?"

"I swear he never told me his location!" The Officer cried

Brian rolled his eyes at the stereotypical Hollywood movie bullshit. He began to prime the saw, making the blade spin a little bit every time he did.

"n-no no" The officer muttered under his breath.

Brian eventually got the saw working; it made a loud screeching sound as the blade spun. He slowly started to move the saw Toward Dan's neck. The Talon Officer looked at the ceiling, trying to move his neck as far from the saw as possible.

The officer began screaming over the sound of the saw. "Okay Okay! I'll tell you! Fuck! What do you want to know!

"JAMES KELLER WHERE IS HE!" Brian screamed.

"H-he's located in a compound, coordinates are 237,468. But you'll never make it inside! It's a fortress!" The officer exclaimed

Brian dropped the saw, and the officer sighed in relief. Brian turned to Jacob.

"Did you get that?" Brian asked

Jacob simply nodded his head, having recorded it in his GPS. Brian nodded back and looked at the officer. Even under his combat goggles, the officer knew he was shooting him daggers.

"W-will you let me go?" The officer pleaded

Brian simply shook his head. "No, god knows how many more people you'll kill."

After his sentence Brian pulled out his pistol and took aim that the officers head.

The officer started screaming and shaking violently in his chair "NO PLEASE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE GOOD GUYS, FUCK Y-"

His words were cut off by Brian putting a bullet in his skull. Leaving the room in dead silence.

Brian signaled his squad to leave the building with him, they followed their order, but admittedly little uncomfortable with what just happened. Brian pulled out his phone to call Jack.

 **Overwatch HQ** **1400**

* * *

Jack was giving a brief meeting to the agents posted at Gibraltar. It was just about situation reports from all of them, nothing to serious. Angela was giving her status report on the injured in the infirmary.

"Nothing to serious, some minor fractures, I'll have them fixed soon enough" She said.

Jack was listening attentively before he felt his phone vibrate. Knowing it was Valkyrie he didn't want to keep them waiting. He held out his hand with only his index finger pointing up, signaling Angela to stop talking.

"I'm sorry Angela but if you'd excuse me" Jack said, walking out of the room

"Oh alright" she said with a slight frown.

Jack made sure the doors were closed fully before he spoke

"Well?" He asked though his phone.

"Our suspicions were correct, Dan Smith has been neutralized, we have the location of James Keller, and we'll contact you once he's dead." Brian said, before hanging up.

Jack took a deep breath before walking back into the meeting room.

"Who was it?" Ana asked in suspicion

"Oh it was nobody, wrong number"…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Brazil, 14:30**

The squad was walking out of the now abandoned Talon compound, having receiving all the data they needed, there next target Was James Keller.

"Jacob give me the coordinates, I'm going to punch them in to the GPS."

"They arrreee, 237,468" Jacob replied

Brian typed in the coordinates Jacob had given him, on his screen, a small globe was spinning with the words 'locating current location' after about 1 minute of waiting the words switched to 'calculating distance.' Brain was growing impatient, he began tapping his foot on the ground and placed his hand on his hip.

"You know Overwatch gets teleporting fighter jets and AI, we get this fucking shit"

They all chuckled at Brian's remark, after about three minutes of waiting the GPS finally calculated the distance to the coordinates Brain punched in.

"Finally and….. ohhhhh shit." Brian said

"What happened?" Miller asked

Brian sighed "Nothing happened, but the compound is located about 35 clicks from here."

"You're fucking with me?" Miller replied

"I'm afraid not, but we don't have time to waste." Brian said, walking in the direction the GPS told him to.

The squad didn't say anything, they just started following Brian, though they were all tired and didn't want to walk 35 kilometers, they had a job to do and this was the only opportunity they had to recover the information Talon had on their agents back at Gibraltar.

 **17:30, 15km from James Keller's location**

The squad had been walking for approximately 3 hours, occasionally making short stops to take a piss. Brian and his squad began to get fatigued and dehydrated, the fact that it started to rain didn't help either.

"You know what boys; we'll stop here for about half an hour. Make sure to drink some water" Brian said, before sitting down and leaning against a tree.

Miller sat down next to Brian, Jacob and Dmitri sat down across from the two. Brian pulled out his canteen to drink some water, which was now boiling hot. Brian rolled his eyes and dumped out the water, he placed his canteen on a log beside him, allowing it to catch the rain water.

Dmitri was the first one to break the silence

"You know what got me wondering? If the agents have their identities compromised it's not like Talon is going to sneak onto a military installation to kidnap them, why is this top priority?" He asked

Before Brian could answer his question Jacob cut him off.

"It's not a matter of sneaking into the Watchpoint, these guys will find out where they live, so if they ever leave the Watchpoint they will know exactly where to find them" He replied

"Not only that, having their full names they can track down family members, these terrorists wouldn't hesitate to hurt them" Brian assured

"These people make me sick, bunch of cowards that prey on the weak" Miller jumped in.

"That's why we're here to kill em" Jacob said

"Amen" Brian replied.

"You know, Jack told me it's getting harder and harder to keep us a secret, what happens if we have to move to Gibraltar? Because that's where we'd be heading'" Brian said

'What do you mean what happens?" Jacob asked

"Well I know what happens, we just suck it up. I just mean that a lot of people there piss me off, their too….energetic" Brian replied.

"I think we'd have to try to get along with them, it'll be a little awkward. They'd rather not kill anybody; they take prisoners when they can. We on the other hand don't give anybody a second chance. I see where your coming from though, they seem to enthusiastic about going on missions instead of taking it seriously" Jacob said

"On the other hand. What if we got injured during an OP, Shot or a broken bone or something, who gives us medical attention? Nobody, it would be nice to have a medic you can count on to patch you up"

Dmitri pointed at Brian, signifying he made a good point. Brian and Miller smiled at the sight of Dmitri turning their little joke on him

"Now you're getting it" Brian laughed

Brian's watch started to beep, which meant that their little 30 minute break was up, and it was time to start moving. Brian got up and put his canteen back onto his belt.

"Alright guys, get up. Time to move" Brian ordered.

The squad all got up and made sure they had all of their equipment before embarking on their walk to James Keller.

 **20:30, 1km for James Keller's location**

Night had fallen upon the squad, rain was still pouring down and they were on high alert, they listened attentively to their surroundings. Brain was walking through the mud, weapon at the ready. They were now only 700m from the compound.

The squad kept walking, looking in different directions and listening for any footsteps that weren't their own. Brian began to hear muffled talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying, or the language for that matter.

"Stay low" Brian whispered.

"200m and closing" Jacob whispered

As they inched closer, Brian could now make out the talking to be a loud speaker. The squad was now approaching a small hill; over this hill would be the location of the compound. Brian held his hand in a fist, signaling his squad to stop. He turned around

"Listen, were going to peek over this hill, see what were dealing with. We'll plan it out from there." Brian said

"Affirmative" They responded

With that, Brian turned around to face the small hill again. He slowly walked up and peeked his head over the hill. Mark was immediately blinded by the brightness of the light through is Night vision goggles

"Son of a bitch" He grunted

"you good?" Miller asked

"yeah, take off your NVG's" Brian ordered

Brian folded his NVG's over his helmet; he waited for his blurry vision to return to before he peeked over the hill again. Once Brian's vision returned to normal, he peeked over the hill again. He was shocked at what he saw

The compound was indeed a fortress like Dan had said. Concrete walls up to 12 feet high, with only two entrances, Helipads, manned turrets, military styled barracks, spotlights, hell even a few technicals.

 _~squads Victor and Romeo! Report to sector 3!_ One of the loud speakers aid

Brian got a little lower so he could position his rifle on the peak of the hill. He turned his attention to the talon grunts that were walking around. These were no ordinary grunts, they were well equipped. Hell some of them had full face helmets with glowing red eyes, and he could tell by the way they held their rifle they were trained.

"So, any plans on how we get into this fortress?" Miller asked

"I'm thinking, what if we-" Brian was cut off by the sound of a helicopter flying over head, with its spot lights making its way through parts of the tress. Brian kept his head down and so did the rest of the squad. Brian peeked overt the hill once it passed, and saw it was landing at one of the helipads. Once the helicopter landed, four people jumped out. All of which were wearing white lab coats.

"Plan?" Jacob asked.

"From what I can see there are two entrances, one of which is a vehicle entrance, guarded by two mounted machine guns so I'd rather not go through there. Or we can go in the back entrance, guarded by two soldiers, we can dispose of them pretty quickly." Brian said

"I like the second one" Dmitri stated.

"Alright, check your weapons and ammo. We can't kill these guys with melee combat, there's no way to cover their mouths. Shoot any grunt on sight, spare the white coats; we can use them to find out where James is." Brian ordered

"oorah" Miller whispered.

Brian took aim at one of the grunts at the back entrance.

"Jacob, take the one on the right, I've got the one on the left"

"Copy" He replied

Jacob went prone next to Brian and dialed his rifle. He took aim at one of the grunts heads.

"Target acquired waiting for your call." Jacob whispered.

"Fire, fire, fire" Brian whispered

Both Brian and Jacob fired their rifles simultaneously. They looked at the grunts as they fell to the ground lifelessly.

"He's hit good kill" Jacob complimented

"On the move" Brian whispered, as him and Jacob got up and moved down the hill, with Miller and Dmitri following.

They made their way down to the entrance where they had just shot the two guards.

"Dmitri help me with the bodies." Brian ordered

Brian and Dmitri each picked up a body, with Miller and Jacob covering their 6 o'clock. They got rid of the bodies in ditch a few meters away from the entrance.

"Fall in" Brian ordered

The squad moved into the compound via the back entrance, moving in diamond formation with Brian leading the way.

"I see an enemy, 75m northwest" Jacob whispered

"I have eyes on 4+ tangos, by that technical 50m to our 2 o'clock" Miller whispered

"Roger noted" Brian replied.

They all moved slowly, as any sudden movement can attract unwanted attention, they didn't need to worry about their footsteps as the rain covered them up. But through all the rain they could still hear the sound of someone whistling. They all turned their attention to the direction it was coming from. They all had their eyes on a building which was about 10 feet away from the concrete wall, against the concrete wall they saw red tint, as if someone was shining a light on it from far away.

They all dove to their stomach with their weapons pointing toward the light, hearing the whistling get louder and louder. The light got brighter and brighter until they saw a talon soldier turn the corner. Without warning all four of them fired at him. Causing the man to dance as bullets hit him, before he fell to the ground.

They walked up to the building and took cover . As they were passing over this body Brian began to fidget with the full face helmet the soldier had on his head.

"The fuck are you doing?" Miller barked

"I need to know what these things are capable of," Brian replied.

"When we get to James we can get him to tell us, no need to play with a fucking dead guy" Miller told Brian

"fine" Brian replied. "We need to make our way to those white coats."

They continued making their way through the massive compound, making sure to check their corners, and watch their surroundings. They stacked up on the corner of yet another building, Brian peeked his head out and saw one Talon soldier standing in between the two buildings, with his back turned to him. Brian swiftly leaned to his left to get a clear shot and fired, causing the man to fall to the ground with his helmet making a loud clinking noise as it hit the ground.

"The fuck was that?" Brian heard someone say from the other side of the building, out of sight.

Brian's heart sank when he heard this, as he was now hearing footsteps headed right for the dead soldier. Knowing he didn't have enough time to hide the body, he aimed his weapon at the corner and waited. He saw a figure of a man walk into the small ally between the two buildings, but it didn't look like a soldier. Upon further he noticed it was one of the scientists.

Brian began to sprint full speed at him. The scientist first noticed Brian sprinting at him, and then saw the dead Talon soldier with a pool of blood underneath him. The scientist went to turn around and run to the nearest soldier, but didn't even make it two feet. Brian caught up to him and wrapped his arm around his neck, and covered his mouth

"Don't struggle or you're dead" Brian barked.

Brian dragged the scientist back behind the building the where rest of Valkyrie was waiting. Miller punched him in the stomach to make sure we wouldn't run anywhere. Brian forced the scientist to his knees, letting him go from his grasp. The scientists was now on his knees with his hands in the air, his head darting to each of the men pointing guns at him, trying not to cry in fear.

"Alright first things first, I know James Keller is why you're here, what building is he in" Brian said just inches from his face

"h-h-he's in building 6, it's the large building with a giant 6 on it, can't miss it"

"How do I get inside?"

"With this keycard" The scientist said, pulling a keycard from his pocket. Brian snatched it out of his hand.

"What's in that building?" Brian asked

"A laboratory" the scientists replied.

"Is that why you're here?" Brain asked

"y-y-yes sir" The scientists replied

"What are you doing in that lab?"

The scientists opened his mouth but closed it again, reluctant to tell Brian what was going on in there. But Brian had ways of getting him to talk. Brian pulled out a knife and shoved it against the scientist's neck, causing him to squeal in fear.

"I'm going to ask you again, what are you doing inside that labratory?"

"m-making a bio-chemical weapon" The scientist replied.

Brian's voice got lower, angrier but quieter "What kind of Bio-chemical weapon?"

"weaponized bubonic plague." He replied.

"So that's why this place looks like a military base, so you can protect your little assets that are going to use this weapon for bio terrorism?" Brian asked

"Sir, I don't know about anything other than the stuff I told you" The scientist cried.

"Thank you for your cooperation" Brian said. Before pulling out his m9 and shooting him in the head.

"He wasn't a talon soldier, could of just knocked him out" Miller said

"He's helping develop a Bio-chemical weapon, he didn't deserve any mercy, fall in" Brian replied.

They began to make their way to building 6, not knowing anything about this place, they almost got lost multiple times until they finally had visual contact on the building. Brian peeked his head out of the of corner of the building he was hiding behind and noticed the only obstacle in his way was the front gate they were trying to avoid, which began to open. Brain watched in interest as he felt the ground starting to vibrate slightly. He looked down at the ground in curiosity before turning his attention back to the front gate. There he saw an APC rolling in, shaking the ground as it moved.

"Fuck get back! Get back!" Brian whispered in panic.

"Who the fuck is selling Talon armed APC's?" Jacob said

"I don't know, but the second we leave we need to tell Jack, they are becoming more militarized and might need to take direct action, but right now let's just focus on getting to James."

The APC stopped in front of the building Brian was hiding behind, the engine turned off and the crew of three all hopped out and walked into the building. Seizing the opportunity, Brian ran to the front of the APC, using it as cover to avoid line of sight with the troops at the front gate. Brian waved at Jacob to join him.

"What do you want us to do?" Miller asked

"You two stay out here, tell us if anyone enters this building" Brian whispered

Brian turned his attention to the guards at the front gate, waiting for them to be distracted so they could make a run for the door. It didn't take long before the guards turned their attention back on to the road in front of the compound, Brian noticed this and signaled Jacob to follow him to the entrance of building six. Brian took out the keycard the scientist had given him and swiped it, turning the censor green and opening the door.

Brian and Jacob made their way inside the building; their first priority was to find James. They had to be quiet now; their footsteps were no longer drowned out by the sound of rain, every step made an echo as they touched the metal floor.

"For the last fucking time, James said that nobody is to enter the lab past 2100, who the FU-"

The Talon soldier's words were interrupted by a hail of silenced gunfire.

"Fuckin 'ell, our gunshots echo throughout the whole bloody building" Jacob whispered

"Move up" Brian whispered to Jacob.

Jacob and Brian were walking up to a one way turn, stacked up as they heard talking coming from the hallway to their right, it was just a bunch of laughing and poking fun at the locals. This made Brian sick to his stomach. Brian peeked the corner to see two Talon soldiers walking into another room; they waited for the door to fully close before they began to move up.

The second the door closed, they moved through the now vacant hallway. On the walls of the hallway there were windows, through those windows were scientists in full hazmat suits, standing in front of giant metal cylinders with a dark yellow substance in them.

"Jesus" Brian said to himself.

"So they're really going all out. They really made Bio-chemical weapons" Jacob said

"That's why we exist, to put an end to all of this shit" Brian replied.

"Oh how badly I want to blow this place up" Jacob joked

"Nah, Overwatch gets to have all of that fun, anyway let's move" Brian replied

Brian and Jacob were coming up to the end of the hall way, there were two turns. But before Brian could decide which way he wanted to go he heard talking coming from right side. Brian took cover and peeked the corner, seeing a Talon grunt giving a scientist a hard time.

"The fuck do you think you're going?" a Talon soldier said

"What! I clocked out I'm done my shift." The scientist replied

"You're done, When James sais your done" The soldier said

"What are you mentally challenged!? James made my schedule" The scientist replied.

The arguing continued as Brian and Jacob listened on.

"Jacob, move in front of me, when I tap your shoulder, move out and kill the soldier, I'll interrogate the scientist."

"Copy" Jacob replied.

Jacob and Brian swapped positions, Jacob getting ready to kill the Talon grunt. Brian tapped Jacobs shoulder and in a swift action Jacob walked out of cover and shot the Talon soldier through the neck, splattering blood all over the scientists face. Brian pointed his gun at the scientist

"Don't you fucking move or I'll put one right between your eyes"

The scientist threw is hands up and nodded. Brian moved behind the scientist, wrapping one arm around his neck and pushing the barrel of this pistol against his head with the other.

"Where's James?" Brian asked in a low, intimidating tone

"H-He's his office, top floor" the scientist replied.

"Alright, here's how it's gonna work. I'm going to use you as my little human shield, you are going to tell me the directions I need to go, and if you try to run or call for help, I will out a bullet through the back of your head."

"Understood" Thee scientist replied.

Brian began to push the scientist in front of him, following his directions to James's office.

"Left"

"Left"

"Turn right"

The scientist led him to a staircase.

"When you get to the top, James's office is at the very end of the hall" The scientist said

"Well I'll still have you come with me" Brian said, shoving the scientist

Brian made his way up the stairs with the scientist, with Jacob following close behind.

Brian pushed the scientist up the stairs, at the top of the staircase was a door leading to the second floor. Brian tried to push it open but it was locked, he noticed the key card sensor beside the door.

"Open it" Brian demanded to the scientist.

The scientist brought one of his hands down to his pocket and pulled out a keycard, he placed the key card in front of the censor until it glowed green, unlocking the door.

When Brian pushed the door open, he saw a Talon soldier turning his attention toward the scientist that was being held hostage. But before the Grunt could do anything Brian shot him dead.

"Jesus!" The scientist cried

"Shut up" Brian ordered

Brian walked to the door at the end of the narrow hallway, stopping in front of the door

"Is this his office?" Brian asked

"Y-y- Yes, it is sir,"

"Alright" Brian said. He slammed the beck of the scientist's leg, forcing him onto his knees, and shot him in the head.

Brian grabbed the key card off the scientist's body and swiped it, opening the sliding door. Brian and Jacob walked in to see nobody there. Brian squinted his eyes in suspicion upon realizing the room was vacant. Brian took a few more steps into the room. He turned his attention toward the computer that was on the desk, along with some files next to it. Brian walked over to the desk and went to pick them up, but was met with a rifle stock to his left cheek.

Brian fell in surprise and pain; he felt a small amount of blood soaking through his balaclava. His vision in his left eye was slightly blurred. He heard a ruckus behind and turned around to see what happened.

James was in a fight with Jacob over control of the rifle, each trying to pry it out of each other's hands. Brian quickly got up on his two feet to help Jacob.

"Dmitri, Miller gets your asses up here!" Brian yelled thorough his radio, before running at James.

Once Brian joined the fight he was surprised at how much James could hold his own. Jacob managed to pry the gun out of James's hands, who in return hit Jacob square in the jaw. James then turned his attention over to Brian, who was now in his fighting stance. Brian would have just used his knife but he needed him alive.

James noticed the Overwatch patch on Brian's chest.

"So, it took them 2 months to finally send someone after me huh? No wonder why you guys are getting sloppy"

"Tell that to all of your dead officers" Brian replied back.

Hearing this James ran at Brian but was interrupted by Jacob hitting him over the head with his rifle; Brian then threw him to the ground and punched him in the face a few times, before he let him get back up. James realized he was outnumbered and began backing into a corner, Miller and Dmitri walked in, all cornering James. He began to panic, he had no escape and had 4 men all with skull balaclavas and armed to the teeth cornering him.

"Dmitri, zip him up." Brian ordered.

Dmitri followed his order and forced James onto the ground, and tied his hands and feet together so he couldn't go anywhere. Brian forced James on to the ground and had him sit down and lean against the wall.

"So, James. We have some questions for you, please be so kind as to answer them" Brian demanded

"Fuck off" James said under his breath.

Brian heard this and kicked James in the face, causing his head to fly back and it the wall

"ARHGGG FUCK!" James cried

"ASNWER OUR FUCKING QUESTIONS" Brian yelled.

"ALRIGHT!" James yelled back

"Thank you, now first of all. Where are you keeping the info on the over watch agents" Brian asked

"There all on the laptop on my desk" He answered

Brian walked over to the desk and grabbed the laptop. Some files caught his eye as they had the Overwatch logo on them. He opened the files to see a picture of Watchpoint Gibraltar, nothing new. But what caught his eye were the pictures underneath.

There were multiple pictures of Lena Oxton. All of which had a red circle around her chronal accelerator. Brian furrowed his brow before walking back over to James.

"Question two, what were you going to do with the Bio-chemical weapons you were developing?" Brian asked

James sighed "Use them"

"Well I got that, use them on what?" Brian asked again

"Cities, contaminate water supplies"

"Question 3 Wh-"Brian's words were cut off by an alarm going off throughout the building.

"Shit! Dmitri! Knock him out and grab him! I'll call Ed!" Brian ordered

Brian pulled out his phone and dialed Ed's emergency number.

"cmon pick up your fucking phone you god damn-"

"Hello?" Ed said through the phone

"Ed! We need you to come pick us up! We've been spotted and have one prisoner, meet us 3 clicks south of our current location!"

"On my way!" Ed said, before hanging up.

The squad ran out of the room and through the building to the nearest exit. Brian was running past the set of windows with the lab, on the other side he saw scientists, mostly confused at what was happening. Brian aimed his gun at the window and started firing wildly while running , killing one scientist and wounding four others.

Brian got the door he used to get in to the building and body checked it with all his strength , causing it to fly open. Brian and his squad moved out and saw three men climbing aboard the APC.

"Fuck! Take them out!" Brian yelled

Miller, Jacob and Brian all gunned down the crew before they could mount the APC. Once the crew was killed, Brian heard a supersonic crack of a bullet just missing his head. He dove for cover behind a concrete road barrier. He leaned to his left to expose the smallest possible target to the enemy, and returned fire.

While Brian was suppressing the Talon soldiers, Dmitri sprinted to the back entrance they came from, along with Jacob and Miller.

"Brian fucking move!" Miller yelled.

Brian got up from his cover and started walking backwards, still returning fire. The Talon soldiers kept their heads down, struggling to get a shot on Brian. Seeing this Brian turned around and sprinted towards the back entrance.

The squad ran for what seemed to be about 700m, they got tired quickly due to the fact they were thirsty and haven't eaten in 2 days. They began walking, Dmitri carrying James over his shoulders.

After about 2km of walking they arrived at the LZ, seeing the over watch dropship waiting for them with its engine off. Ed noticed them come out of the trees and opened up the ramp. Brian walked in and took a seat, nearly wanting to pass out. Dmitri walked in after and threw James onto the floor of the dropship. Miller walked in an laid down on the row of seats, Jacob was the last one in and closed the ramp.

The dropship began to vibrate as the engine started. The dropship began increasing in speed and altitude, before leaving the area

"Brian come here, let me take a look at that wound on your face." Miller ordered.

Brian obliged, and pulled off his balaclava so miller could get a closer look. Miller pulled a first aid kit out o his backpack ad pulled out cotton balls, and used them to soak up the blood, before putting a temporary bandage over it.

"That's all i can do for now, the swelling will go down with time, but i'll have to wait for some fresh supplies to treat it further" Miller said.

Brian put on his balaclava and nodded at Miller, showing his gratitude.

"I need to call Jack" Brian said before pulling out his phone.

 **Overwatch HQ** **22:30**

Jack was walking back to his quarters from his office, finishing up his work for the day. He was walking outside, admiring the nice night, with some of the staff doing the same. Jack felt his phone vibrate and looked to see Brian was calling him. He answered his phone quickly.

"Hello?" Jack said

"W-we found James, we had to take him prisoner because we set some alarms off."

"Oh my god, Brian you sound terrible! Are you alright?" Jack said with concern

"I'm just tired, and hungry, I haven't eaten for two days."

"I'm sorry to hear that, make sure you keep James secure until I can find a way to come get him." Jack said, about to hang up

"N-no Jack, We found Bio-chemical weapons and more militarized installations" Brian said

"What?" Jack said

"They are developing weaponized bubonic plague. Jack their getting ready for war. You can't keep us a secret for much longer"

"I know I can't, get some sleep. I'm going to call you first thing in the morning. "Jack said. Before hanging up

Abandoned Overwatch Outpost, 23:52

The squad had just tied James to a chair, in a secure room only they had the key to.

"So James, last question I wanted to ask you, your men were wearing masks. What function do they serve, and where did they learn to shoot like they did

"One, they serve as sonar and night vision. Two, I trained them" James answered.

"And where did you learn to shoot like that?" Brian asked

"Military" He responded.

Brian went wide eyes at what he just heard.

"Wait, so you fought to protect people, only to turn your back on the country you served and kill innocent people!?" Brian snapped

"I didn't join to kill innocent people! I joined to fight Overwatch. Always trying to police the world. They can't mind their own damn business." James yelled

"You don't want to kill innocent people yet you're developing a Biochemical weapon FOR THE SOUL PURPOSE OF USING IT ON A CIVILLIAN POPULATION!" Brian screamed

"I didn't want to! They're forcing me to!" James yelled back

"What did you think would happen joining a TERRORIST organization!" Brian said

Before James could even respond Brian built up all the energy he had left and began to use James as a human punching bag. Punching him in the face, body, anywhere that was an open target. James's hands were tied up, all he could do was move his head and cry in pain, taking one punch after another.

Brian stopped punching him and grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back. He brought his face jut inches away from James's bloody face

"I have orders not to kill you, but I can guarantee you I will make your life a living hell" Brian whispered

Brian turned around and walked out of the room, turning of the light and closing the door, Leaving James in pitch black and dead silence, only hearing his own whimpers.


	5. Discovery

**Abandoned Overwatch Outpost, 08:30**

"Oh Bloody hell!" Jacob yelled

"It's alright man, you need to relax" Brian said

Brian and Jacob were at their makeshift shooting range, there was way more wind than usual, which was a perfect time to help Jacob practice his marksmanship, having to take into account how fast the wind was. Brian was his spotter; he would give the distance and windage to Jacob.

Brian and Jacob were outside, lying down prone on the cold metal floor. Brian was wearing a t-shirt with his combat vest overtop, his combat pants and boots, and his beanie. The cold didn't bother Brian too much, he was used to it.

"Now im no expert sniper, im guessing you need to be cool and collected in order to preform...optimally." Brian said

Jacob rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, and began to control his breathing, as well was relax.

"Target acquired" Jacob said

"Fire, Fire, Fire" Brian said

Hearing that, Jacob fired his rifle, aiming his crosshair to the upper left, off of its target and let the carry the bullet to his target . Brian looked through his rangefinder and saw the bullet pierce through the wood with ease.

"Hit, nice shot, let's do it again" Brian ordered

Jacob pulled the bolt of his rifle back to chamber a new round. Before adjusting his bipod, and looking down his sights.

"Target in sight" Jacob said

"Fire, Fire, Fire" Brian repeated.

Jacob took his shot and again it landed on target, knocking the wood off the frame Brian had put it on.

"Good shooting, that the last of the ammo?" Brian asked

"Have one more magazine, let's keep going" Jacob said

Brian chuckled "lets to this."

* * *

 **Overwatch HQ** **, 08:45**

Jack was going over what Valkyrie had sent him the night before, the militarization of Talon, the production of Bio-chemical weapons which they planned on using, they were preparing for war and he couldn't keep it a secret anymore. Jack had to tell his colleges about Valkyrie, they knew more about this issue then he did.

On top of that he had been putting Valkyrie through hell. Sending them on two day missions with no food or water, making them live in an abandoned base, only sending them supplies once every two weeks.

Jack had to call an emergency meeting, today they would be discovered and hopefully they will approve of them.

Jack went to press the intercom button on his desk but hesitated, if they weren't allowed to stay within the ranks of Overwatch he would lose is special ops team. But he quickly remembered the night before when Brian called him, how bad he sounded, the hell he put them through, he had to do this.

He pressed down on the intercom button and sighed

"All agents please report to the conference room ASAP, it's important"

* * *

 **Abandoned Overwatch Outpost 08:56**

Brian and Jacob had just finished rifle training, Jacob was headed back to his quarters to reload his magazines and clean his rifle, Brian had the pleasure of bringing food to James.

Brian grabbed an MRE that Jack sends them along with their supplies. He walked over to the room they were keeping James in. Brian opened the door and walked in the pitch black room and turned on the light, revealing James sitting in the chair he was bound to.

James started hyperventilating "Please, c'mon I didn't do anything, NO!" James yelled, struggling with his restraints.

"Relax, I'm not here to punch you again, I just brought you food." Brian said, removing the burlap sack from James's head.

Brian felt sympathy for James, yeah he was a terrorist who killed dozens of innocent people, but he always killed his HVT's. Brian would rather die than be held captive in a dark room, beaten and restrained.

Brian revealed the MRE to James, who sighed in relief.

"Now I'm assuming you know how to use this?" Brian asked

James nodded.

Brian walked over to James and cut the restraints from his chair and pushed him on the floor, and handed him the MRE.

"Eat up, and don't talk" Brian said before leaving the room and closing the door.

* * *

 **Overwatch HQ** **, 09:00**

Jack was waiting in the conference room he had called all the agents to. He was organizing the Intel Valkyrie had sent him the night before, and trying to build up the courage to tell the agents about them.

The doors to the conference room opened, to all the agents coming in at once, conversing among themselves taking their precious time.

"What the hell were they doing?" Jack thought to himself.

Once all the agents finished up their little conversations, they all took a seat and looked up at Jack. Jack opened his mouth but was interrupted by the door opening once more. Jack looked at the door to see Gabriel walking in, groaning at the fact he had to be there, in response Jack simply rolled his eyes.

Once Gabriel sat down Jack finally spoke.

"Thank you all for coming, this is rather urgent. I'm going to get straight to the point. I've received Intel that Talon is getting more militarized, as seen in these pictures here"

Jack used a remote to control the projector, showing the pictures of the compound Valkyrie had captured on their helmet cams.

"They have better training, better weapons and better vehicles. What really concerns me though, is that they are developing a Bio-Chemical weapon, as seen in these pictures"

Jack proceeded to show them the pictures of the silos holding the dark-yellow substance.

"What kind of bio-chemical weapon?" Angela asked

"My sources say weaponized bubonic plague" Jack replied

"Oh mein Gott" Angela whispered to herself, leaning back in her chair.

"Do we know what they were planning to do with it?" Angela asked again

Jack shrugged his shoulders "No idea"

"My sources also tell m-" Jack's words were cut off by Ana

"Jack, May I ask who these 'sources' are?" Ana asked

"Pardon?" Jack replied. He was hesitant, he knew exactly what she meant and it was time for him to come clean.

"Jack don't play dumb, I've seen you promptly leave meetings on your phone, and every time you get a call you go somewhere where nobody else is. Who are you talking to?"

In response Jack shrugged his shoulders and chuckled, he was visibly very nervous to everybody in the room

"Jack, were like a family you can tell us anything." Winston said

Jack took a deep breath and sighed.

Jack pulled up a picture on the projector, showing the pictures of the four men in Valkyrie.

"I have to be truthful with you all. 9 months ago I hired four men, to conduct special OPS all over the world, out of the government's eyes, out of the UN's eyes. They are the source of all the Intel I get; all those HVT's I say are no longer an issue is the result of their work"

Before Jack could carry on Gabriel started chuckling

"What's so funny Gabriel?" Jack asked, pissed off

"Typical, so being the commander of Overwatch wasn't good enough for you? All the public recognition and fame not good enough for you? Did it displease you that I got to lead Blackwatch?"

Jack cut Gabriel off

"No, Gabriel it's not like that"

"Then what is it like JACK!" Gabriel yelled, surprising everybody in the room

"What makes these men so special? What makes you think you did better than me!" Gabriel yelled again, this time getting up in Jacks face.

"Damnit Gabriel this wasn't a challenge of who could be the better leader! These men get the Intel for the missions YOUR men go on" Jack stated, poking Gabriel's shoulder with his finger.

Ana got up and go in between the two.

"Gabriel sit down! This is no time for your nonsense! And Jack, what qualifications do they have over Blackwatch! And why did you keep it a secret!" Ana yelled, visibly angry

"I was just going to get to that; these men come from top tier special forces from all over the globe. They have experience in the field outside of Overwatch; their training is superior to that of Blackwatch's!"

"That still doesn't ask why you kept them a secret" Ana stated.

Jack sighed "Before I hired them, Talon was on the rise and we were doing nothing to stop them. So I did some research and found these four men, I called them all personally and recruited them. I kept them a secret because unlike Blackwatch, They don't have to follow rules. They'll do whatever it takes…."

"Meaning?" Angela asked

"They kill people" jack stated

In response Ana pinched the bridge of her nose and Angela placed her hand on her forehead.

"Wait, a few days ago when you asked me to get your phone from ya office, I saw a bloke in a suit covered in blood, was that their doing?" Lena asked

It took a few moments for Jack to remember what she was referring to "Oh, yeah that was them" Jack replied.

"What did they do to the fella?" Lena asked again.

"I can't tell you that, what I can tell you is that he was an HVT, and he is no more"

"Oh" Lena said quietly before leaning back in her seat.

"Look, one of the reasons I told you about them is they found Intel on some of our agents. They went on an OP to a talon compound not too long ago. And they found info that talon acquired about staff at our Swiss headquarters. Upon further research, they also found out Talon had dirt on some of the Agents in this room"

"Like who?" Gabriel asked

"I don't know you'll have to ask them. But I didn't order them to find that Intel and destroy it. They volunteered to risk their lives to go and acquire it back. They went through hell to make sure none of you or your families was harmed!" Jack raised his voice.

The room went silent, nobody knew what to say. If what Jack just said was true, then they were nothing but grateful. But from what Jack described they did awful things.

"Jack, if what your saying is true, then I want them here, we ALL deserve more of an explanation."

"That can be arranged" Jack replied.

"Where were they staying anyway?" Ana asked

"Watchpoint Andromeda. It's located in the territories of Canada." Jack replied.

"Never heard of it"

"Well it's abandoned; it hasn't been operational in decades."Jack said

"Whatever, just get them here ASAP" Ana said before leaving the room. Most likely angry.

"You all dismissed" Jack said.

Everybody got up and left the room without saying a word. Not feeling obligated to say anything. But as Angela was leaving she shot Jack a look of disappointment and disgust, Gabriel did this as well.

Jack pulled out his phone to call Brian and tell him the news.

* * *

 **Watchpoint Andromeda, Nunavut, 09:32**

The entire squad was sitting in the lounge suffering from intense boredom. Having done everything there is to do in the abandoned Watchpoint.

"Miller, in the rangers what did you do to fight boredom?" Brian asked

"The rangers didn't do anything, but the marines had a few things in the case of boredom." Miller replied

"Like what?" Brian asked

"Cleaning your rifle"

" _Check"_

"Masturbation"

" _Not in front of you"_

"Planning your first meal when you get back home"

" _Won't happen anytime soon"_

"Discussing in detail about the first girl you had sex with"

" _You don't want to hear that"_

"Further masturbation"

" _It's a lost cause Miller"_

After Miller was done listing his check list of things to do, Brian's phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket to see it was Jack calling him.

"Looks like we're in luck" Brian said, showing Miller who was calling

"I swear to fuck if we have to go to some shithole again" Miller whined

Brian chuckled before answering the phone.

"Hey Jack, what's going on?"

"Hi Brian. I'm going to cut straight to the point. I had to tell the agents about your existence, with all the Intel you gathered I think it was the right thing to do"

"Well it had to happen sometime; I think it was the right thing. How did they react to it?"

"Well they weren't opposed to you, but they're not too thrilled either"

"Yeah didn't think they would be, so what happens now?" Brian asked

"You guys will remain at that outpost for now, all the Agents know you guys exist now, but there is no need to bring you here, you still work for me. I'll tell Lena about the file you got on her, im sure she'll appreciate it, for now, do as you wish, and await further orders, Ed will be stopping by to drop you off some supplies." Jack said.

"Sounds good, What do we do about Keller?" Brian asked.

"Leave him there for now, im sure he's not going anywhere, you guys will personally drop him off here tomorrow, im sure the Agents will appreciate all the work you did for us" Jack replied.

"Sounds good, anything else?" Brian asked

"Nope, that's all, have a good night Brian"

"You too" Brian said, before hanging up.


	6. Update

**Hi Everyone, sorry that i have't updated for a while, school has been kind of hectic lately, and I've been working on another story.** **So what i need to say is that i am reworking the story, every chapter beyond discovery is gone, and will be re-written. I don't know how often i'd be updating the story, but some feedback from you guys, and some ideas on what you would want to read will be greatly appreciated!**

 **-cheers!**


End file.
